Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Blossoms and Babies
Summary: Greg is not acting like himself and the Black Sheep are worried, as it turns out he is just missing someone very special that is no longer a part of his life and the fact that Valentine's Day is approaching doesn't help matters any. However, at a USO dance on Espritos Marcos things begin to look up, romantically, for Greg.


This is just a short Black Sheep Squadron fan fiction story that I wrote for Valentine's Day. It can stand alone, but introduces a character that will play a major part in a series of stories that I hope to write in the near future and also ties into those stories. Enjoy and comments are always welcome. Thanks

It had been a successful, albeit hair raising morning for the Black Sheep of VMF 214, while on what was supposed to be a simple milk run providing overhead cover for the new medical ship the USS Florence Nightingale as she made her way through The Slot to New Guinea where she would be based out of, they had been followed most of the way by about 50 Zeros. Although they seemed to be just cruising along several miles behind them the Black Sheep were still very much on edge and kept a close, nervous eye on them. Eventually the Zeros backed off and the Black Sheep continued with the escort. Once the captain of the USS Florence Nightingale felt they could safely make it into port he thanked the Black Sheep for their assistance and wished them a safe flight back to Vella La Cava.

They were about 100 miles off the coast of Kahili when they were attacked by the same 50 planes.

"Okay," Greg said into his microphone. "Let's give these rice balls an example of what you guys can do."

That was all the Black Sheep needed to hear and they went after the Zeros with everything they had. It took about 15 minutes for them to send 35 of the Zeros into the ocean and in such condition that there was no chance of any survivors. The others decided that enough was enough and headed off. Greg told his men not to go after the remaining planes since everyone's fuel levels were low and they had been lucky to make it through that little ambush without anyone getting shot down or severe damage being done to the planes.

Jim Gutterman, TJ Wiley and Robert Anderson were now sitting in the Sheep Pen drinking beer and talking about what they had planned for later that evening, which if things went well would ultimately include several hours in the arms of their favorite nurse from the hospital across the island.

"You know," Anderson remarked. "Valentine's Day is in a week."

"I know and I hope those heart shaped cookies I asked my mom to make arrive here on the next mail transport and they're in one piece," Gutterman remarked. "I'll feel foolish if Allison opens the box and finds nothing, but crumbs."

"I thought about cookies, but I had my sister-in-law, Janie, order me a heart shaped locket with Alessandra's initials on it and I'm putting a picture of me in it for her," TJ said.

Gutterman gave TJ this look that said "That was good thinking."

Anderson held up a piece of wood that he had been carving on for the past few days and finally had it worked into a circle.

"What do the two of you think?" he asked.

Jim and TJ looked at each other.

"Well, if you like circles carved from palm tree branches, it's nice, I guess," Jim remarked.

"I haven't carved the flowers and leaves around it yet, it's going to be a bracelet for Annaliese," Anderson explained not wanting to start anything with Gutterman knowing how short the man's temper was.

That brought a low whistle of approval from both Gutterman and TJ.

Then the conversation turned to Greg and the fact that he had not seemed like himself lately. He was just as driven as ever when it came to going after the Japanese whether they were in the air or on the water, but otherwise he was not the same Greg Boyington the guys knew. He usually spent the evenings in his tent with Meatball, his dog, instead of hanging out in the Sheep Pen to drink and play cards. To make matters worse, lately he had not even been doing things to get on Colonel Lard's nerves, which was something that he really loved doing.

"What's everyone deep in conversation about?" Larry Casey asked grabbing a beer and sitting down next to TJ.

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong with Pappy," TJ said.

Gutterman suddenly got a panicked look on his face and exclaimed.

"I hope he's not sick and doesn't want to tell us! Maybe we should try to get him to see Dr. Pendleton for a checkup. "

That thought had not crossed the other's minds and a few moments of worried conversation in which various medical complaints that could be affecting Greg were discussed, ranging from malaria, to a social disease, to him being bitten by or having eaten some strange tropical bug or plant. Finally, Casey who was dating Penelope, a cute blonde on the day shift at the hospital, said that he would talk to her and see if there was a chance that Dr. Pendleton could drive over and talk to Greg. The others agreed thinking it would be a whole lot easier for the doctor to come to them rather than try to get Greg to go see Dr. Pendleton at the hospital.

Just then Greg walked in and set a piece of paper on the table.

"One of you guys post this on the board when you have a chance," he said before walking out.

"There is something definitely wrong with him," Jim said quietly.

TJ reached over and took the paper and a smile crossed his face as he read it.

"The USO is sponsoring a Valentine's Day Dance on the 14th at the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos," he said. "I hope Alessandra's locket gets here before then and I'll go ahead and give it to her early so she can wear it that evening."

Then, Anderson thought of something.

"I know what's wrong with Pappy," he said. "It's been what…a little over a month since Suzette was transferred back to the States and I say all he needs is some attention of the female variety."

Just then French stuck his head in the door.

"Everyone to their planes, Greg just got word there are two Tojo destroyers heading up The Slot in this direction. They're off the coast of Munda, but at the rate they're traveling it won't take long for them to get this far, if that's where they're headed."

"Discussion will be postponed until this evening," Anderson said as the four of them jumped up and headed out the door.

"All right, as you've probably heard by now, I received word that two Japanese destroyers are heading this way and while it's unclear whether or not they are planning an attack. We are not going to give them the opportunity to cause any damage anywhere in this area," Greg said once everyone had gathered on the flight line. "And that also means that there are probably going to be Zeros, Betties or any other number of Japanese aircraft in the air around them. So, Anderson, Bragg, Casey and I are going to fly low cover and make an initial strafing run on them. TJ, Gutterman, French, and Boyle will fly high cover and keep an eye out for any Zeros or other enemy aircraft. Then they will follow us down and make a second strafing run and that hopefully will take out both destroyers and we can get the hell out of there, any questions?"

The mission went smoother than any of them could have hoped for as Casey hit one of the destroyers right in the area of the fuel tanks and that left nothing, but a burning pile of debris in the water. Then TJ noticed that the other one was slowly trying to get away and he and Gutterman dove down letting the destroyer have all the firepower they could send its way. By the time they had rejoined the others that destroyer was sinking fast in the water. The Black Sheep hung around just long enough to watch it slowly slip beneath the surface of the ocean, a black trail of oil spreading out from where it had sunk before they headed back home.

After they had landed and let Hutch and Micklin know that no planes had received any damage they headed for the Sheep Pen and several of their other favorite activities namely drinking, talking about the nurses and sex, and playing cards.

"Great job everyone," Greg said sounding like his old self.

"Thanks Pappy, do you want to join us for a game of cards this evening?" Bragg asked.

"I doubt it," Greg replied. "I think that I'll just turn in early."

"You've been doing that a lot lately is everything okay?" Anderson asked.

Greg was silent for a few moments before he replied. "I just need some time to myself, is that okay?"

"Sure, we're just worried about you," Casey added.

"I'm fine," Greg assured them although they could tell by the tone of his voice that he really wasn't.

That evening while some of the other guys were playing cards, Casey and Penelope were walking along the beach and Casey brought up the subject about Greg, the way he had been acting, and how they were concerned about him health wise.

"I know it's not time for our yearly physicals yet, but do you think Dr. Pendleton could drive over and see if he can find out what's wrong," Casey asked as they sat on the beach looking out at the moon casting silver ribbons over the water.

"Sure Casey, for you anything," Penelope told him as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair and kissed him.

All Casey could think about at that moment besides Penelope was that Anderson could be right and that all Greg needed was for things to improve in his life romantically, providing of course that Dr. Pendleton didn't find anything physically wrong with him. Casey certainly knew that when he was with Penelope he certainly felt better and sometimes it had nothing to do with the fact that her kisses always tasted like peppermint, okay he thought maybe he should rephrase that because since they had started kissing a few moments ago he was definitely feeling better and not as worried about Pappy.

A little while later, the two of them arrived back at the Sheep Pen, Gutterman was sitting on the steps looking out of sorts about something which made Casey wonder if there had been a fight while he was gone.

"Pappy inside," Casey asked as he and Penelope walked up.

Jim looked up and shook his head.

"He hasn't been here all evening and get this, you know he didn't show up for supper so Bragg took him over a sandwich and he didn't even want that. He told Bragg to just set it on his desk and he'd give it to Meatball later. That dog has been eating better than his owner the past few days and it's really starting to worry me. I mean if Colonel Lard gets wind of this he could try and get Greg put on medical leave and sent back to the U.S., which might just be the thing that he uses as a final excuse to break us up for good."

Casey hadn't thought of that possibility and he and Penelope looked at each other, both thinking that this was more serious than anyone had originally thought and that someone needed to find out what was wrong and quickly.

"Jim, Casey told me about what's been going on with Greg and I'll speak to Dr. Pendleton and hopefully he can get over here in the next day or two," Penelope told him.

Jim nodded his thanks and then Casey and Penelope went inside to talk to the others for a while before she had to go back to the nurse's quarters.

Things did not get off to a great start the next morning, French, Boyle, and Anderson overslept and that put everyone behind getting in the air for the morning patrol. When they finally arrived on the flight line the three of them were not on Greg's list of favorite people at that moment and he chewed them out up one side and down the other and then continued doing the same thing crossways. Greg also snapped at everyone over the least little thing and was exceptionally critical of their flying for some reason. Not to mention the fact that the day before he had berated them about the condition of their tents and the Sheep Pen as well anything else that they did that he didn't like. It seemed to them that the least little thing was bound to set Greg off and when he was around they were constantly walking on eggshells. The Black Sheep held their tempers, but everyone wanted to give him a piece of their mind, or knock some sense into him, especially Jim. Once they had landed, Greg stormed off back to his tent and Meatball went to lie under the Sheep Pen, even he was sick and tired of Greg's recent outbursts. Needing to work off some of the stress Anderson, Boyle, French, and Bragg got out the baseball and gloves and started playing catch. TJ ran to his tent and got a recent letter from his sister-in-law and stood with Casey and Gutterman showing them the latest pictures of Emily, the little Asian America baby girl that he and Casey had found a year ago and who was eventually adopted by his brother and sister-in-law. TJ's reading of the things that Janie had written about Emily and what she had been doing and getting into put Jim and Casey in a much better mood and they both admitted that she was certainly keeping TJ's brother and sister-in-law busy with her mischief.

The sound of an approaching vehicle caused everyone to stop what they were doing and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief seeing it was Dr. Pendleton.

"I heard there was some kind of a problem here," he replied getting out of the jeep and walking over to the guys who were now standing in front of the Sheep Pen.

"Are we ever glad to see you," several of the Black Sheep replied and Jim filled him in on what was going on concerning Greg and how he had been acting for the past few weeks.

Dr. Pendleton agreed that this did not sound at all like normal behavior from Greg.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"Probably in the same place he's been for the past several weeks when he's not flying with us and that would be in his tent," Casey replied.

Dr. Pendleton told them to stay there and he would go and try to find out what was wrong with Greg.

"I think it might be better if I go over there by myself," he explained adding "Although there is no guarantee he's going to talk to me anyway."

As Dr. Pendleton headed over to Greg's tent the Black Sheep went inside the Sheep Pen to wait and see if he could find out the reason for Greg to be acting like he had been for the past few weeks. Greg was lying on his cot with Meatball lying beside him taking up most of the room and the sound of someone knocking on the door frame of his tent caused him to sit up and Meatball to run under Greg's desk.

"Who is it?" he asked sharply.

"Greg, its Dr. Pendleton can I talk to you about something?"

Greg got up and pulled back the mosquito netting wondering what was going on.

"None of the guys are hurt are they?" he asked.

Dr. Pendleton shook his head and then told him how the Black Sheep were all worried about him and that if Greg was agreeable he'd like for him to come over to the hospital for a complete checkup. Greg was not too happy about them going behind his back and talking to Penelope. Then getting her to talk to Dr. Pendleton, when he knew exactly what was wrong and he was fairly certain that there was nothing medically that could be done for him. However, if it was going to get them off his case he'd do it.

"Will I still have to have my yearly physical next month," Greg asked.

"If I find nothing out of the ordinary then no I'll just make a notation that due to extenuating circumstances we went ahead and did your physical early and put the results of this physical in your file and send a copy to Washington D.C., Colonel Lard, and General Moore."

"Fine," Greg replied although he really wanted to go find every single one of the guys and give them a piece of his mind, and maybe even a punch in the nose, for not minding their own business as far as he was concerned.

The Black Sheep, who having seen Dr. Pendleton and Greg walk across the camp had come back outside, looked concerned as they got into the doctor's jeep and headed in the direction of the hospital. Everyone started talking at once about what could be going on and none of it; at least as far as they could figure out, was good news.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Greg was poked, prodded, stuck, and asked more questions than he ever thought could be asked of one person. Not to mention that it seemed like they took of samples of everything that he could possibly give them to be tested. Finally, he was allowed to get dressed and told to have a seat down the hall and Dr. Pendleton would call him back to talk with him as soon as all of his test results were in and he had looked them over. It had been several hours and Greg was wondering how much longer it was going to be, not that he minded watching the nurses walk past, that was a very pleasant distraction even if none of them were Suzette. Several of them including Melinda, Marlita, Mare, Wendy, Karlina, Becky, and Valerie stopped briefly to talk with him as they were going to or coming from different patient's rooms. Finally, after what seemed like another three hours, Clarissa came over and said that Dr. Pendleton would see him in his office. Greg followed her back to the doctor's office although for some reason he was now feeling slightly nervous wondering if the reason why it had taken so long was that they had found something seriously wrong with him.

"Sit down Greg, "Dr. Pendleton said when Greg entered the room.

Dr. Pendleton shuffled through some papers, which Greg had a pretty good idea were the results of his examination and tests. As the doctor was searching for whatever it was he was looking for in the papers Greg glanced around the room, not that there was anything exceptionally interesting about it. The doctor's desk, two chairs, a file cabinet, and a few potted plants on a table under the window, a bookshelf filled with medical books, and several anatomical charts, a few certificates, and what Greg guessed were family photos hung on the wall. A ceiling fan, above the desk, turned slowly in an attempt to cool the tropical air and that was only minimally successful at best.

Finally, Dr. Pendleton spoke.

"Greg is there anything else you want me to know about?" He asked.

Greg looked at him not sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He had told Dr. Pendleton and Claire everything that he felt they needed to know regarding his health and habits during the past year. Although he had to admit that some, no, most of his habits were less than acceptable from a medical standpoint.

"I can't think of anything," Greg replied. "Have you found something during the examination or with my test results that I should be concerned with?"

Dr. Pendleton studied the papers and shook his head.

"Greg, on the contrary in spite of your habit of drinking to excess, getting into fights on a regular basis, and partying until the crack of dawn, for a male your age you are in commendable health. I might add that is in addition to all of the stress both mental and physical you put your body through flying into air combat situations against the Japanese. Your test results are normal and I could not find anything out of the ordinary with you during my examination."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," the doctor continued. "I have no idea what is causing you to be acting like you are."

Greg knew exactly what his problem was and though it seemed silly to admit, perhaps, Dr. Pendleton could offer him some advice and he could get back to being his old self as even he did not like the fact that he didn't feel like doing much of anything and was constantly berating the Black Sheep over things that normally would not have bothered him or that they had no control over.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dr. Pendleton nodded. "You know that whatever you say is just between us unless you tell me otherwise or what you tell me is something that for legal reasons I have to make an official report about."

"It seems silly, but all this seemed to start after Suzette was transferred back to Pearl Harbor to head the nurses training program at the hospital there. I really thought I'd handle it better, but."

"But, that doesn't seem to be the case?" Dr. Pendleton replied. "No, Greg, that 's not silly, in fact when you care about someone like you did for Suzette it's normal for you to miss them, plus the fact that her transfer was quite sudden compounds the pain and loss that you feel. In fact, what you are experiencing isn't unlike the grief one feels when someone you care about passes on without warning due to a sudden illness or an accident."

Greg hadn't thought of it that way, but maybe he was in fact mourning Suzette. He leaned forward looking at Dr. Pendleton not sure what he should do in this case.

"What can I do about it? I mean we are going to write to each other, so it's not like she's completely out of my life, but I need to get back to what for me is normal behavior and as soon as possible. I don't like feeling or acting like this and it's obvious that the Black Sheep don't like how I'm acting either, otherwise they wouldn't have gone behind my back and contacted you."

Dr. Pendleton smiled.

"Greg, I wish I had a pill that would help with matters of the heart, but medical science hasn't advanced that far yet, and I don't know if they ever will. I will say the best thing to do is keep busy, even if you don't feel like it, and if you think it will help write Suzette and tell her how you feel."

Greg already was feeling quite a bit better having just talked to the doctor and gotten some of these feelings out of system.

"Thanks Dr. Pendleton," he said. "I'll try that."

"If you still think you're not doing better in a few weeks come see me and we'll look into this matter further," he said as he walked Greg out of his office.

Allison was heading over to see Gutterman as she was done with her shift and so Greg rode back to camp with her.

The Black Sheep were surprised later that evening when Greg joined them in the Sheep Pen for supper and even said he would probably stick around for a game or two of cards. Greg won quite bit of money in the first game of cards and also won the second game although it was a close hand. Plus he even told them he'd buy the first round of drinks the next time they were at the Officer's Club on Espritos Marcos, which gave everyone hope that maybe Greg was finally coming out of whatever it was that had been making him so depressed.

The next day was hot and sticky, as usual, and after lunch everyone was trying to keep as cool as possible, which was a losing battle considering the temperature and humidity. Greg had shortened the morning patrol and called a meeting in the Sheep Pen where he told them what he and Dr. Pendleton had tentatively came up with as a diagnosis for Greg acting like he had been as well as apologizing for the way he had been treating everyone the past several weeks. The guys were understanding and also encouraged him to write to Suzette and said that they would help him find things to do to keep his mind off of how much he missed her. Most of them were now sitting in whatever shade they could find trying to find activities that did not require a lot of exertion on their part or fanning themselves with whatever they could find magazines, newspapers, even palm branches. Greg was on the fourth page of a letter to Suzette and he was definitely feeling better. He had even decided that if nothing changed between them and it could be arranged with Colonel Lard and General Moore he thought he might try to fly back and see her for a week or so later in the year. He was trying to decide what to write next when Casey ran up.

"The cargo plane just arrived with the mail, Pappy, and there's a letter here for you from Suzette."

Greg took the letter and read it before looking up at Casey.

"I'm not the only one who has been lonely," he said. "Suzette cried herself to sleep the first three nights she was there."

"How is she now?" Casey asked.

"Well, now that she's gotten into scheduling assignments and teaching training classes she's doing better, night time is the worst because she has time to think about me, but she says that she is adjusting as well as she can."

Casey patted Greg's shoulder encouragingly before he ran off to give the others their mail.

Jim was pleased to find that his mom's homemade cookies had arrived safely with not one heart broken or in crumbs, much to his surprise his mother had found some earrings that looked like tiny flowers at Woolworths and had got those for him to give to Allison also, and TJ's necklace arrived as well. Everyone admired the scroll work of vines and flowers that were surrounding Alessandra's initials on the silver heart shaped necklace and admitted that Alessandra was going to be delighted when she opened the box, which TJ was going to wrap that evening with some floral paper that he'd bought at the PX on Espritos Marcos shortly after Janie had written him to let him know the necklace had been ordered. Anderson had finished the bracelet and using inks made from some plants he had found in the jungle had colored the blossoms shades of pink, violet, blue, and aqua. The rest of the Black Sheep had also either made or had something arrive in the mail shipment for their special girls and they were now thinking about how and when to surprise them with the gifts.

Valentine's Day morning arrived with a beautiful tropical sunrise and although the view was breathtaking things did not go well with the morning patrol as off the coast of Rendova they were attacked by six, very persistent, Zeros. Two of the planes received minor damage and Casey and Bragg received minor cuts and scratches, but nothing that would keep them from attending the dance that evening. Greg even admitted that it might earn them some sympathy points with Penelope and Clarissa and that statement pleased both of them very much. As soon as they had landed and the planes were tied down Greg gave everyone the okay to go and give the girls their gifts, so that those who were receiving jewelry could wear them to the dance that evening, however they were to get back by 1200 as he wanted to have a meeting during lunch concerning the sneak attack by the Zeros that morning and to go over a few tricks he had thought of that might prevent that same thing from happening in the future.

After lunch Greg sat in his tent wondering if he had accomplished anything during the briefing. Everyone had come back talking about the dance that night and how their date had reacted when she had opened her gift. TJ, Boyle, and French had had to go wash their faces the first thing as they were covered in lipstick kiss prints, not they had minded in the least. They even tried to talk Greg into letting them go to the dance like that, but he gave them a firm no to that idea and sent them off to wash up.

"Well, "he thought. "I'll just go over it with them again before we go on the morning patrol day after tomorrow."

Greg had a more immediate situation to take care of and that was whether or not he was going to go to the dance that night. He had been mentally going back and forth and still had not made up his mind. He hadn't been feeling quite so blue the last few days and the idea of going out had also boosted his mood to some extent. Plus, with Colonel Lard still in Washington D.C. at a conference he wouldn't have to put up with him.

"So," he asked himself. "What was the problem? Why all of a sudden was he trying to talk himself out of going?"

The reason he knew was simple and that was he didn't have a date. He didn't want to go and be the odd man out, just sitting and watching the others have a good time. Greg knew that the odds were in his favor that he would meet someone there, but at the same time he was wishing that he had someone to go with, namely Suzette although there, of course, was no chance in the world of her just showing up. French and Gutterman walked by talking about the dance as he was sitting there not exactly feeling sorry for himself, but trying to ride out the wave of loneliness he was feeling at the moment.

"Do you think Pappy's going?" He heard French ask.

"I don't know. You talk to him one time and he's looking forward to it and then the next time it's brought up by one of us he says for us to have a good time because he's going to stay here," Gutterman answered.

"I think he'd enjoy it once he got there, even if he doesn't think so now," French added.

The two them had headed towards the Sheep Pen and Greg could no longer hear their conversation, but he had a fairly good idea that it would still be about whether or not he was going to the dance and it was a sure thing that that question was going to be everyone's topic of conversation, at least until it was final what his decision was going to be.

That evening everyone was getting ready for the dance. The nurses were taking a transport plane to Espritos Marcos, but the Black Sheep had decided that they would fly in their own planes. Greg had finally decided that he would go or should he say that the guys had talked him into going. They were all standing on the flight line in their dress uniforms waiting for Greg to show up.

Casey was the first one to notice him.

"Hi Pappy glad you could join us."

"Yeah, thought you'd back out again."

"Good to see you."

Greg looked at each of them before replying.

"Two things, first I had every intention of going I was just messing with you all and second you meatheads can clean up pretty good when you want to. Now let's get going and have fun."

They all knew that the first statement was a matter of opinion, but wisely kept quiet.

The Officers Club was decorated in shades of red, burgundy, pink, and white, vases of roses were at each table between two small candles that lit up the room with a soft, romantic glow. Colored paper hearts hung from the ceiling and table cloths in red, burgundy, or pink with white napkins covered the tables. At each place setting were tiny heart shaped cream mints on cut glass plates.

The girls had arrived 15 minutes earlier and were standing around talking when the Black Sheep entered. They stood frozen as the site of the girls in their beautiful red, burgundy, pink, and white dresses struck them speechless. Finally, Greg spoke up.

"You all look lovely," he said trying to get the Black Sheep to move out of the doorway and follow him towards several empty tables that he saw in the middle of the room.

The others finally snapping out of their cupid induced trances took their dates by the arm and lead them to seats around the tables. Greg talked with them for awhile and then got up and went to get some punch and cookies before taking a seat at a table off in the corner which did not escape the Black Sheep's notice. TJ got up to get some punch and cookies for him and Alessandra and explained to JoAnne, Trixie, and Betsy the three USO hostesses at the refreshment table what was going on with Greg and why he was sitting by himself. All three promised that they would make sure Greg had someone to talk to or, if he wanted to, to dance with throughout the course of the evening.

Greg sat there watching the others and drinking punch. JoAnne, Trixie, and Betsy each came over to talk with him and each of them took a turn dancing with him. However, they had to make sure that everyone was having a wonderful time as well as serve at the refreshment table so he had been alone most of the time since he and the others had arrived from Vella La Cava. Several of the Black Sheep asked him to join them, but Greg didn't want to force himself on their evening with their dates and so he declined. He was wondering why he had even decided to attend since almost everyone had someone to be with, with the exception of two other guys and they were older Admirals just staying overnight on Espritos Marcos. They were watching the men and their dates and reminiscing about when they were that age and under the spell of young love themselves.

"I'll just wait until this song is finished and then I'll leave," he told himself as he watched everyone slow dancing with their dates as the band played "Stardust".

Just then someone appeared next to him and he looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had seen in, well quite awhile.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Greg was struck speechless at her voice which to him brought to mind angels singing. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her. After she had sat down and he had gotten her some punch and cookies he tried not to stare, but she was just… well if he had to come up with a word to describe her, breathtaking would be the only one that he could think of. Her medium length brown hair picked up the glimmer of the candles reflecting hints of auburn highlights, her eyes were a soft bluish gray the color of meadow flowers, and her lips were the color of the roses that scented the air around them.

"Or was that her perfume," he thought to himself.

Suddenly he remembered that they had no idea who either of them was.

"Forgive my manners," he said. "I'm Major Greg Boyington the commanding officer of VMF 214 out of Vella La Cava."

She looked at him with those blue eyes and a demure smile played at her lips.

"Major Lauran Grantham, I'm the new head nurse at the hospital on Vella La Cava."

Greg was, for the second time that evening, speechless or had cupid now hit him with an arrow he wasn't quite sure which of the two was causing him to be unable to utter a sound at that moment.

Finally he managed to speak.

"Well, then I guess that we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."

Lauran smiled that demure smile again and replied.

"From what I hear about you and the Black Sheep, Major Boyington, I would say that's highly likely."

Greg rested his chin on his hand committing every detail of her face to memory.

"You can call me Greg," he replied. "Otherwise, you'll remind of Colonel Lard and your much to pretty for me to be thinking of him every time that I see you."

Lauran's laugh was as angelic as her voice.

"In that case, please call me Lauran."

Just then the band began to play "Again" and Greg asked if she would like to dance.

Lauran accepted and soon the two of them were slowly moving across the floor, lost in the music and each other. The Black Sheep had all decided to sit out that song and were watching Greg and Lauran. TJ looked over at JoAnne, Trixie, and Betsy indicating Greg and Lauran and they nodded back smiling. Greg never noticed though as he was too busy enjoying the rose scent of Lauran's perfume and the way her body melted into his. A thought briefly crossed his mind about how she would look out of the pale pink strapless dress and lace shawl that she was wearing as he explored every delectable inch of her body, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

"You just met her and the only thing you can think of is getting her naked and in bed with you," he told himself. "That's one way to scare her off real fast."

"Lauran, would you be offended if I kissed you," Greg asked thinking that one kiss wouldn't hurt, or at least he hoped not.

She raised her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder.

"I would be more offended if you didn't kiss me, Greg," she whispered.

His lips gently caressed hers, the kiss deepening as she responded to his touch. His hands moving to her lower back pressing her closer to him as his mouth claimed hers.

" _I prayed for a lifetime that such as you would suddenly be mine."_ The music seemed to envelope them until as far Greg was concerned they were the only two people in the world at that moment.

He wondered if Lauran was the answer to a silent prayer that he wasn't even aware that he had been praying. The emotions he was experiencing now were ones that he had not felt in weeks and while he had thought that he was just missing Suzette's presence maybe he was missing much more, like the intimacy both emotional and physical that they had shared. Now as he held Lauran it seemed like those weeks since Suzette had left were nothing more than a dream.

 _"We'll have this moment forever…."_ He felt her sigh contentedly as the last notes of the song trailed off and he brushed another kiss softly across her lips. Greg knew that he would remember Lauran and this night forever and there would be many, many more memories with her added to this one. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had a feeling that things with Suzette were going to eventually fade off until she was just a vague memory, but that didn't matter for some reason. All that mattered now was Lauran and the two of them creating their own tropical paradise in the middle of the war.


End file.
